Undoubtedly
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Quatre and Heero invite Duo into something he never thought he would be in.


Spoot: Am I the only one who thinks someone needs a nap?

Heero: Is it me?

Spoot: *points at a crying baby*

Heero: I lose again…

Undoubtedly

Heero stood up, crossed the room, tapped his foot…leaned on the wall, covered his mouth, then glanced over at Quatre. The blond looked up from a month old fashion magazine, then smiled. "Come sit with me." He said. Heero nodded, though he continued to stand by the door. "I'll make it worth your while…" The Blond sang out. Heero stood tall and zombie walked to his partner then sat down next to him. Quatre almost wanted to giggle, almost. He knew not to though. For starters, he too was a bit anxious. Not to mention, if he laughed at Heero right now, even playfully, it would stimulate an argument. Not here, not now, he thought.

Both men looked up when a nurse stepped into the room. Heero was the first to stand with haste. "Well!" he snapped. Quatre pulled on him to sit, but he ignored it. The woman just smiled. "Everything is fine Mr. Yuy. Things are running smoothly. You two should take a few hours and get some rest, we'll call you if something comes up." With this being said, the nurse turned on her heels and headed for the break room. Heero looked down at his lover. "A few hours! How long does it take?" Quatre giggled. "Sometimes a few days darling." Heero looked pale. He slowly lowered himself to the chair, and sat on the very edge of it. "D-days…"

Duo walked up to the blond sitting quietly. His eyes darted to a dosing Heero, asleep in his lap. Quatre put a finger to his lips. "I just got him to calm down about ten minutes ago…if you know what's good for you…you best not wake him." Duo just smiled. "So, any news?" Was all he asked. Quatre shook his head. "So far so good, she's healthy and stable…we're still waiting." Duo nodded as he pointed to a chair that wasn't occupied by Heero's body. "Please." Quatre urged. Duo sat. "So, you nervous?" He asked. Quatre nodded. "But I think Heero is the one in panic mode…I have _never _seen him so frazzled!" Duo let out a light humph.

A nurse, different from the one an hour before, entered the room and approached the group. "Mr. Winner…" Quatre looked up, as did Duo. "Yes, that's me." Duo giggled. "I know." She said, "I think you and your partner better get in here…" Quatre felt hot so suddenly it scared him. Duo stood fast taking note of Quatre's sudden paling skin. "I'll wait right her." He said, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder to calm him. Quatre nodded then he lightly shook Heero. The other man's eyes opened in a flutter and before anyone knew it, he jumped to his feet. "Let's go…" Quatre said. Heero's face turned a light pale once more, he knew what was going on, he knew what was about to happen. Everything was about to change.

"I wanna do it first!" Duo shouted over Sally's shoulder.

"_LADIES_ FIRST!" She wailed.

"I WAS _HERE_ FIRST!" He snapped, trying to climb over her. The tussle stopped when Wufei seemingly glided past them. "May I?" he asked as he approached Heero and Quatre. The two men turned, and in Quatre's arms, a tiny baby slept. Heero looked downright primal as Quatre handed over the newborn. "Mind his head." He instructed. Wufei smiled. "Not my first rodeo." He cooed at the tiny boy. "OK! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Heero snapped suddenly, reaching for his son. Quatre laughed and pulled him back. "It's ok, let him be. You think for a second I would let that baby fall into the wrong hands!"

"No…" Heero moaned slightly. Quatre smiled and rested his head on his lover's strong shoulder. "I love you." He whispered. Heero retuned the sentiment by squeezing his partner close, but kept a demonic gaze on Wufei, and his newborn son. "Yay." Quatre squeaked. "You're such a good daddy!" Heero let out a grunt, but nothing more. The blond knew that baby would be more than safe in this new world. His daddy would be damned if anything happened!

Everyone got a turn. That child was passed around like a joint at a hippy convention. The last one to hold him was Duo. Heero and Quatre both stood almost to close this time. "And when you turn five, I'm taking you fishing…and when you're ten, I'm taking you go-karting…and when you're thirteen, I'm taking you mudding! You know what mudding is?"

"Hand him over." Quatre yelped. Duo pulled away from the blonde's reach. "Not yet. Plus, Trowa got to hold him twice as long as everyone else!" Heero stepped up to bat this time, and was about to yank his child from the manic man, when Duo looked him right in the eye. Heero froze. "You have my word Heero…you have my word. If anyone were to protect this boy, it would be me…with my life." Duo's voice was dark, yet crystal clear in its importance. Quatre and Heero…backed away.

Three A.M…THREE…A.M…and Heero's eyes shot open. They were bloodshot. Quatre rolled over and mumbled something. Why was he always the one who got to sleep through the screaming and crying! Heero slung himself outta bed and headed down the hall. Halfway there, the baby stopped his outburst, and he could be heard cooing. Something wasn't right. Heero made a mad dash down the hall, and into his son's room. The little one was not where he should be.

Heero burst into the living room almost in a blind rage, when he spotted Duo. Remembering he had allowed the fool to sleep over, he calmed himself. Duo looked up from cooing over a little baby asleep in his lap. "_Sorry!_" He whispered. Heero approached, holding up a hand. "You're hired. When can you start?" Duo smiled then looked down at the baby. "As soon as possible." He cooed. Heero sat down next to the two. Duo started to pass the baby off but was stopped. "Please, don't let me interrupt!" Heero whispered. Duo smiled, and took the tyke back.

"That's not at all how you do that!" Quatre snapped. Heero was trying to get a spoonful of baby food into his son's mouth. "Well, what do you suggest?" Heero snapped back. The little one began to grunt and push on Heero's arm. "Watch." Quatre began, taking the spoon. "I got your toes!" He sang out. The little boy shook his head. "I got you! I got you!" Quatre continued as he tickled the baby's feet. "Come on Niko, open up!" Duo was passing by, hands full of papers. Niko looked up and smiled. Duo stopped, turned to him, and made a classic face. The little boy's mouth opened wide as he let out a squeal. Quatre quickly shoved the food in. "Thank you Duo."

Heero entered the conference room late that evening. He was expecting to be alone so when he spotted Duo he jumped a bit. "HA! You should have seen your face 'Ro!" He howled. Heero rolled his eyes and sat down. "Very funny. Say…what are you doing here so late anyway?" Duo leaned back in his chair a bit and put his hands behind his head to rest it. "Meh, just hanging back, plus I got some late paper work to finish, and you know how Sally is!" Heero nodded then leaned in. "Listen, thank you. These past few months would have been a lot harder if not for you." Duo sat up correctly in his chair. "Awww, come on 'Ro…you're getting softer after settling down and having a kid."

"I mean it Duo…you're so good with him, Quatre and I both agree…and we've been talking…and well…if something ever happens to us…we want you to take Niko." Duo's skin paled. "Think about what you're saying here…I mean, sure I'm good with him, I'm a big ol' kid myself…not a father or anything…I'm irresponsible… and loud…and forgetful…"

"Duo…shut up." Heero snapped. Duo did just that. Heero let out a scoff then began his paper work. Duo just sat there…thunderstruck. He was sure Heero was just sleep deprived or something. Maybe the poor guy was on drugs! That had to be it. No one in his or her right mind would leave Duo a child! He knew it! Everyone knew it! So what the hell was Heero's angle? He wasn't serious! There was no way! "Heero…" Duo began, after the moment of silence. The said man looked up from his report. "I don't want to hear another word about it!" he replied. All Duo could do was shake his head as he watched Heero go back to his papers.

"Where are you going?" Duo snapped. A diaper-clad baby took off with a waddle, on shaky legs. "Get back here! I wasn't done talking to you!" Quatre passed by and sat down in the nearest patio chair. "He was done talking to you it seems." He said with a laugh. Heero appeared in the yard, arms out. Niko caught him, shrieked and began to waddle the other way. Heero was right behind him, playing the monster. "He sure has changed." Duo said, turning his attention to Quatre. "YEAH! Once he started walking he wants nothing to do with anyone!"

Duo laughed, then reiterated. "I meant Heero." Quatre looked over at the other man. "You sure did a number on him Cat. Fixed him I guess. You gave him the one thing he thought he would never have." Quatre smiled warmly. "You can have all this too ya know! It's not like we're in some secret club. You want a family, make one!" Duo laughed. "ME! With a partner and kids…yeah right!" Duo said turning back to the others. Quatre watched him intently. Though he seemed cool and distant to the idea of family, Quatre could feel Duo's desires for one. Out of everyone in the group, his feelings and desires were the loudest to Quatre…and so were his fears.

Niko yelped as Heero grabbed him up and flipped him upside down. He approached his partner and comrade. "Anyone order a kid?" He asked, flipping the toddler back right, and passing him to Quatre. He sat down in a clean chair and grabbed for his tea. "It's getting hot out here." He said, pointing at Niko's face. It was beat red, nevertheless the child struggled to get free from his papa. "Yeah, I think its past someone's nap time." Quatre agreed, brushing back some of the child's hair. He began to whine as he tried to escape. Duo outstretched his arms and Niko about lunged for his favorite person.

"Ok, super baby! BYE FELICIA!" Quatre joked, passing the brat to Duo, who took him and headed indoors. Heero sighed and sat back, clearly enjoying the fresh new summer day. "I think we need to hurry up and die so Duo can get Niko!" Quatre laughed out. Heero chuckled, Quatre continued, "You know, he's still unsure about all that. I don't get it! If it were me, wanting something so bad like that, and getting offered the opportunity! I would kill off the parents myself!" Heero rolled his eyes. "I think he feels safer just being the cool uncle or something. I think he fears the responsibility."

Quatre leaned in. "Heero…who's putting our kid down for a nap?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Who does it every time? Who feeds him 70 percent of the time? Who's been there for him his whole life? Duo is not afraid of the responsibility. He can do it. He just feels safer knowing we're here. He doesn't think he can handle it alone, that's all."

Duo retuned and the two men hushed their conversation. "Oh crap, what did I do?" He asked. Quatre smiled up at him. "You're stealing our kid!" He joked, but Duo was lost to the humor. "I can back off." He said; his face was turning red. "You do and you'll be making a huge mistake." Heero snapped. "That child would never forgive you. Moreover, you wouldn't be able to live with yourself. Rather you like it or not, you're part of this family." Duo looked ready to collapse. Quatre stood and put a hand on his back for support. "Sit, I'll get you something to drink." He said, helping the man rest in a chair. With that, he turned and left for the safe house.

For the first time Heero couldn't read Duo. He watched him as he sat there in a stupor. Never before had he seen Duo cry. He gasped as a single tear rolled down his comrade's cheek. The moment was lost when Duo wiped at his eye. He sniffed a bit then looked up into the noonday sky. Heero knew, at that moment, he had everything he ever wanted. Now…he was giving it to Duo. "I'm not right for the job." Duo said. His voice hollow it seemed. Heero too looked up. The clouds drifted lazily across the blue sky. Slowly, because they had nowhere important to be. Heero looked back at the other man. Duo…was a cloud.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Why?"

"Is child abuse still illegal?"

"Why?"

"FFFFFRAAAAAAA! Go find your daddy!"

Duo sat up from resting on the sofa to spy a toddle stomping through the room. "Where you goin'?" He asked. "Whew'r _you_ goin'?" the child parroted, angrily as he stomped away into his parents room. Duo sat up straight, and smiled as Quatre wondered into the room. "Oh! There you are! Where the hell were you five minutes ago!" Duo's brow rose slightly. "DAAAAAAAADDYYYYYY!" Shouted Niko. Quatre outstretched his arm toward the direction of his son. "I'mma kill 'em!" He snapped. Niko emerged from his father's room, spotted Quatre and crossed his arms.

"Daddy not in'ner. Thas' a lie. You liar Papa! I go find daddy…going to Santa Fe! I find him…you stay!" He marched past his parent, and into his room. Quatre looked over in Duo's direction. "Gee…I wonder where he gets it…" He said sarcastically. "Furthermore…what's in Santa Fe?" Duo asked. Quatre raised his arms high in the air. "Hell if I know! He's been talking about it all week."

"So take him to Santa Fe." Duo said simply as he rose from the sofa. Quatre put his hands on his hips. "Yeah, sure! Ok…and with what passport? And for what reason, other than a demonic three year old wants to go to Santa Fe! We don't have the time! We have too much to do here!"

"The zoo." Duo said. Stretching his muscles. "I hear they have a bug exhibit now. There was a commercial about it…I think it's still going on…I have a passport. I have nothing better to do…" Quatre was still huffy, but sighed. "Yea, ok…you find out if it's still going on, and I'll make arrangements for the next flight to the colony." Duo nodded and smiled. "You're sure?" Quatre's eyes widened. "Please…take my kid!" he snapped, triggering a laugh out of Duo.

"I wanna go see 'da bugs!" Niko snapped, as he pulled on Duo's arm. "We need to get the tickets then we're in!" Duo calmly stated, directing his attention to the booth, and pulling out some credits. "Oh he is precious!" The woman behind the glass cooed. Duo smiled. "Don't I know it!" He laughed out. She leaned over. "Are you exited to see all the icky bugs!" she asked. Niko smiled. "They not icky…they eat plants!" he corrected.

The woman returned and took Duo's creds. "Goodness he is so smart and handsome! You and your wife must be proud." She handed Duo the tickets. It took the man a moment to ponder before he responded. "I'm not married…" He said. The woman smiled. "What a shame." She said with a wink. "You and your Daddy have fun, ok young man." Niko grabbed Duo's hand. "No, I'm not-" Before Duo could finish, Niko pulled him away. "LETS GOOOO!"

"That one's a stink bug! Don't smoosh it!" Niko snapped, poking at the glass. Duo was lost in thought as the child spoke. "huh? Oh right…yuck." He said, looking in the habitat. Niko looked up at him. "Uncle Duo…they stink when you smoosh 'um." He said. Duo nodded. "An' dis ones a doo doo bug…right here…" Duo looked into the habitat to see a dung beetle. "No…that's not a rolly polly."

"NO!" Niko laughed. "A _Doo Doo_ bug…it eats poops! And makes 'em houses outta poops…SEE!" He snapped correcting Duo on his folly. "Well _excuse me_!" Duo joked. "How do you know so much about bugs anyway?" Niko ignored him by spotting a new bug. "This one here…nana spider. Not Spider Man!" Duo smiled and sat down on the bench close by. Niko noticed and followed him. "It's ok…hers not bite you, see…you scared of spiders?" Duo smiled, and pulled Niko closer to tie his shoe. "No, I'm not scared, just tired I guess." He finished his task and looked up. "Getting hungry?" Niko shook his head, though he hadn't really eaten much so far. He had been too excited. "Well I am. Come on, let's get some burgers and then we can check out the rest of the bugs."

Though he protested at first, the smell of the burger place had Niko in a fit of hunger before long. They got their food, found a booth close to a fountain and rested there to eat. Duo picked at his food mostly. His thoughts distracting him from his hunger. That woman thought he was married. Why would she think that? Furthermore, why would she just assume Niko was _his_ child? "You better eat Uncle Duo…or no cookie." Duo looked up, dumbfounded. Niko smiled, he had catsup all over his face. Duo reached over and wiped him clean, then spoke. "What if I don't want a cookie?" He snapped playfully. Niko giggled. "Yeah you do." He said matter of fact like then took a big bite of his burger. Duo just made a silly face and took a bite of his own.

He looked around for a moment as he wiped his mouth. At another table sat a family of five. The youngest about Niko's age it seemed. The father reached over and wiped his daughter's mouth as she tried to push him away. After that, the father reached down and began to tie the child's shoe. Duo looked over at Niko who was dipping his French fry in butter. Duo rolled his eyes. Had he really been doing all that? Tying shoes and wiping faces? All day long, it seemed. This was the first time he had been alone with Niko this long, with no Quatre, and no Heero…

He suddenly realized he was without their supervision, and Niko was still alive, and clean for that matter. He tilted his head to one side. He was the child's guardian for the day, and he was doing it absentmindedly. He understood now why that woman assumed he was the father. He was playing the part without even knowing it. This was way…way too easy! He smiled. He could do this. All along Heero and Quatre knew he had it in him to handle the challenge a child could bring. He thought back over the past three years. Something inside him felt warm. He may as well been a third father. Niko looked up at him and smiled too. "I like seeing bugs with you."

Spoot: AWWW!

Heero: How pleasant.

Spoot: ENJOY!


End file.
